Critias Gone Insane
by fakescorpion
Summary: Ever wonder who the mysterious Kaibaman from GX really is? Well, don't forget there's another Duel Monster who resembled Seto Kaiba just as much out there!


___disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, YugiohGX, Yugioh5Ds or any of their characters._

___With references of YugiohGX and Yugioh5Ds so I'm not sure whether it counts as a crossover.  
WARNINGS of extreme OOCness and censored languages._

___Ever wonder who the mysterious Kaibaman from YugiohGX really is? Well, don't forget there's another Duel Monster who resembled Seto Kaiba just as much out there!_

* * *

_**Critias Gone Insane**_

Timaeus was not happy as he stormed down the hallways of the crystal and granite made temple he shared with his two longtime friends. Helmet under one arm and cape of black rear and cerulean underside flapping behind him in a way that somehow radiate threat like a set of outstretched dragon wings, the every echo from his steel-plated boots sounded his fury.

_A Duel Academy? What the f-(bleep)-k is Critias thinking?_

Timaeus thought, completely outraged.

_It's like a school for training...training sorcerers! A school for building ARMIES! Has he NOT learned what f-(bleep)-ing happened to Atlantis?_

The bluish-green clad dragon knight didn't stop as Celtic Guardian jumped out of his way for fear of harm from his intimidation, and he slammed open the elegantly sapphire engraved blocking that leaded to Critias' resting quarters.

"Stop such lunacy this instan–"

"HAHA––HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA––!"

Timaeus blinked, didn't even get to finish his sentence before a thunderous laughter from Helmos blew him out the way he came.

_What the f-(bleep)-k is going on?_

With curiosity getting the better of him and anger forgotten, Timaeus looked inside the grand room that's contrasted with bright lightings and umbrageous drape decors. Immediately he saw Helmos, rolling on the floor–scarlet armor tangled in his black mantle–with tears flowing from his golden eyes due to laughing too damn hard. And then he saw Criti...

_Wait._

_Who the f-(bleep)-k is that?_

Timaeus' jaws almost dropped as he looked at the man in buckles, black leather, red linings, ridicules white tailcoat and a hilarious Blue-Eyes headpiece in front of him.

"And lastly–" Holding up his left hand, a pointed duel-disk loosely resembled the wing of a Blue-Eyes appeared from nowhere. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon duel-disk!"

A gap in time filled with Helmos' howls of laughter.

And Timaeus could feel the beginning of a migraine coming.

"Critias, what are you doing?"

"Is it not obvious?" The legendary knight that had somehow lost over ninety percent of his attack points in that peculiar instant spun around, smirking like his friend had just asked the most idiotic of all questions. "A young duelist chosen to do great things have trouble coping with his fear! It's time for him to learn a lesson!"

Timaeus had to wait for his arrogant friend to finish his laughter before he could make himself heard again. Helmos had already stopped his chuckles a few seconds ago and was now lying on the ground panting, with a huge stupid grin across his face.

"What with the costume?"

"So that nobody will recognize me of course!" Critias answered. "Ingenious, isn't it?"

Apparently, there's a principal flaw in his sense of logic that escaped him.

But before Timaeus could point it out Critias had already leaped out the window, the ends of that ridicules white coat disappearing from sight.

Helmos was snickering again.

"Don't be too hard on him." The scarlet dragon knight soothed. "You can't expect him to act all normal considering he still got the majority part of his soul on the other side, like me."

And as if confirming the statement, they could, rather sarcastically, both hear the sound of Critias declaring his new identity coming from a distance. Quite clearly.

"I. AM. KAIBA-MAN!"

Timaeus did a facepalm.

"The part that regulates the sense of logic you mean?"

...

_***flashback***_

_Seto Kaiba stated firmly, "Because I figure...if there is intelligent life out there, let's teach them how to duel!" _

...

"You know what?" Timaeus said after a thought. "Maybe he never did have a sense of logic."

"You can't expect everyone to be perfect."

"And the next thing we know, dragon-shaped flying vehicles would be their main transportation or...or children's card game would end up on motorbikes."

"That's just too crazy."

–

**-A hundred years later-**

BAM!

"Critias! Have you gone f-(bleep)-ing insane!"

–

–

* * *

_I wrote this one just for fun and, at the same time, hoping to inspire more writers into writing stories about the Atlantean trio.  
And I really hope you could kindly check out **The Last FiveMillenia **trilogy that's also mine, as they're the ones I really put a lot of thoughts into but sadly, not many people seem to know about it._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this._


End file.
